Feel Again
by chriscolferaskurt
Summary: 3 years and 10 months ago, Blaine never imagined that he would be changing diapers and singing lullabies to a hyper 3 year old at the age of 21 but life is full of surprises and it seem like that won't be the only surprise Blaine will receive in his lifetime. The universe is not done with him yet...not at all. AU! Daddy!Blaine. In a world where Kurt was the one who went to Dalton.


_A/N: I know I already have a story that I have yet to touch after a very long time and I apologise profusely but I will continue with it. _

_ Ok so I know this is a little bit too short but there's a reason for that. The next chapters will definitely be longer and more descriptive but I didn't write this with the plan of making it into a fanfic, it was actually my English assignment where we had to write a short story with less than 500 words. I wrote this story because 1) Earlier that day, we had a sexuality education talk which was basically the introduction to the sex ed module that we will have to endure next term(*cringe*) 2) I read too many fanfictions but don't worry, this is an original and 3) I fell in love with the idea of daddy!Klaine thanks to kledding spoilers._

_ Summary: 3 years and 10 months ago, Blaine Anderson never imagined that he would be changing diapers and singing lullabies to a hyper 3 year old at the age of 21 but life is full of surprises and it seem like that won't be the only surprise Blaine will receive in his lifetime. The universe is not done with him yet...not at all. AU! Daddy!Blaine. In a world where Kurt was the one who went to Dalton and Blaine went to McKinley. What a small world_

_Character(s): Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, Isabella Anderson(OC), Jeff Sterling, Sebastian Smyth, Nick Duval, Wes Montgomery, David Thompson, Thad Hardwood, Santana Lopez, Brittany S. Pierce, Sam Evans, Mike Chang, Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, Burt Hummel(Minor), Carole Hummel(minor), Cooper Anderson(minor), Asher Hummel(OC), James Anderson(Minor), Beth Anderson(Minor), mentions of other warblers_

_Pairing(s): Kurt/Blaine, Nick/Jeff, Finn/Rachel, Santana/Brittany_

_Disclaimer: How could you doubt that I own Glee? My name is part of the credits that state that I am the co-creator of Glee alongside Ryan Murphy because my name is _so_ Brad Falchuk. Yeah I own American Horror stories too. This is what me, Ryan and Ian are planning for Klaine in the future(notice my blatant use of sarcasm)_

_Warning(s): 'Feel Again' is rated T but the rating may change in the middle of the story. Mentions of violence and abuse as well as language. Male/Male, young pregnancy. You have been warned!_

_The next chapter will be dedicated to the person who can guess what I added/changed to make it suit the Fanfic considering I'm a 13 year old in a country that does not only disallow gay-marriage but knows nothing about the gay community._

_"I've been everywhere and back,_

_Trying to replace everything I've had"_

"You are my favourite mistake," I whispered as I watched the adorable 3 year old

cradled in my arms. She made a soft gurgling sound as her eyes drooped and I knew it was time to put her to bed. I reluctantly placed her gently in her crib, placed a kiss on her temple and smiled softly. She was beautiful - my Angel. A mistake may have brought her into this world but she was more than a mistake. She was a miracle...

Three years and ten months ago, I was a mere teenager who wanted nothing more than to graduate High School and escape the mundane life I had in Westerville, Ohio. The only source of entertainment I had was singing in glee club – the only place I could be myself. I wanted to live my dreams in the Big Apple as a record producer. My parents however, did not support this decision.

My parents did not exactly want support any of my life choices. When I came out to them, they panicked. My father threw a few things around and screamed while my mother muttered that 'It was just a phase' under her breath over and over again. They did not want me to leave the town without being 'cured' as they put it and I suspected they would have never allowed me to leave if the circumstances had been different.

It had been one of those nights when Dad came back, drunk and out of control. He threw a tantrum and started hitting Mom again. I knew that I couldn't just sit idly by and watched her suffer my father's wrath. I decided to be brave for once, posses the courage to call him out for all the bullshit he was doing. That was my first mistake. He landed punch after punch and only stopped when he passed out.

I was bruised; dark purplish-black circles had formed on my stomach, chest and lower back. I was so fed up with his nonsense and so I went to a local bar to drown out the pain and sorrow - my second mistake. I just wanted to know why my father constantly drank alcohol so frequently. After one sip, I found out why and I couldn't stop - my third mistake. The events that followed were hazed and blur. I could barely remember anything but the next thing I knew, two months later, I found out that I was going to have a baby.

I refused to give it up for adoption - my fourth mistake - and so my parents disowned me. They said I was a disgrace to the family name. I didn't argue - my fifth mistake.

I stopped counting all my mistakes when she was born because in that moment, everything was worth it as I stared at those huge, innocent, hazel eyes. She was so beautiful. She was my life now. She was my everything. She made everything better. She was my new dream. Not a mistake...a miracle.

Little did I realize, however, that another miracle was about to grace my life.

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I need critique please! I can only get better if you help me. If you have any requests on quotes you want me to include in the story or a particular scene that you want me to add to the storyline, just review. I promise the next chapter will be so much longer._


End file.
